Three Weeks
by electricdragons
Summary: Tenten has three weeks to come to terms with her looming engagement to a complete stranger. Now she has to break the news not only to her close friends, but to the stoic teammate she cares so deeply about. It's funny; of the two of them, Neji always assumed it would be him who was married off first.
1. Chapter 1: Three weeks to go

Three weeks to go

They lay silently next to each other. It was their unspoken agreement not to discuss what they did together in the late hours of the evening. In a few minutes, Neji would collect his things and slip back to the Hyuga complex, and Tenten would be left alone once more.

It was an unusually warm summer night, and the sweaty sheets clung to the back of Tenten's legs. Her ceiling fan circled lazily above her head, accomplishing little more than stirring the warm air around the small room. There was gentle moonlight wafting in from the window, illuminating only the silhouettes of her end table and dresser, and the profile of Neji lying next to her.

She knew she didn't have to tell him that she loved him. She was fairly certain he had always known, from the moment they began training together to the moment they began spending the night together. But saying it out loud would make the feeling tangible; suddenly what only existed as a fantasy to her would become reality, and she wasn't sure she wanted that. So, she left her love an implication. It's not like Neji needed the validation; he had plenty of admirers beyond her.

Tonight was different than the others. Tonight she had forced back the impulse to cry, had swallowed past the lump in her throat, and had mentally bid goodbye to every caress Neji gave her. Tomorrow, there could be no Neji anymore. These stolen moments would be only a faint memory.

She turned her head to look at the man in her bed. His hair was splayed about his resting form, tangled and loose and soft. His body was littered with scars, most of which she had been witness to. On his forehead was the emblem of his servitude, just as striking as it had been the first day he had revealed it to her. He was a force of nature: beautiful, powerful, and vulnerable here with her. She would miss getting to see him so relaxed and peaceful.

"I'm getting married," she whispered into the dark.

There was no indication that he'd heard her, but she knew that he had.

* * *

Her family announced the engagement the next day. They invited every major clan to their home for a dignified party. Tenten was forced into a long silk kimono, her hair braided and pinned into an elaborate knot (a far cry away from her simple twin buns). She felt like a prize show dog, groomed and paraded around for all to scrutinize. Her mother had a death grip on her arm, knowing that Tenten would otherwise try to slip away and avoid making vapid small talk with the guests.

Her betrothed was not present, although his family was. They were from a neighboring village and had set their eyes on marrying their heir to a Konoha kunoichi. All the clan members present were old and wrinkled and expressed similar disdainful pouts. They spoke to very few people and looked on with judgment in their eyes. Tenten was not looking forward to spending the rest of her life with these grouches.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Ino and Hinata arrived. She detached her mother from her arm and hurried over to embrace her friends (a breach in etiquette, she knew, but one that was worth it to her).

"Tenten, an engagement? That's crazy!" Ino said, pulling Tenten into a bone-crushing hug. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"He's from the Tomoyo clan. He couldn't make it to the party."

Ino squealed and started asking her a barrage of questions, but Hinata remained quiet, assessing Tenten with the steady, insightful Hyuga intelligence her clan was famous for.

"Ino, would you be so kind as to fetch me a glass of water? It's rather hot today," Hinata finally said. Ino paused mid-question and scurried off to find the refreshment table. Everyone knew how Hinata could faint if she overheated.

With Ino gone, Hinata addressed Tenten head-on. "You don't really want this, do you?" she asked.

Tenten sighed. There was little use in hiding it. "Of course not. I don't know the guy and I'll have to move outside the city walls. I won't even be an official ninja after this."

Hinata nodded sympathetically. "But that is not all that gives you pause, is it?"

Tenten was thrown off guard, not quite sure what Hinata meant by that. Before she could respond, Ino returned, laden with even more questions for Tenten to answer. Before Ino could launch into a full-on attack, however, Hinata pulled her away. "I believe Tenten needs to tend to the party, Ino. Let us socialize somewhere else."

"Of course! Come find us when you get a break," Ino said, hugging Tenten once more.

As the two figures retreated, Hinata said one final thing. "Neji sends his apologies for not attending." It was curt and polite, but Tenten swore she saw a twinkle in Hinata's eye as she said it, as if she knew something Tenten did not.

* * *

Tenten was polishing. It was her go-to activity, a time for reflection, like meditation was for others. She was a weapon's mistress, and thus had drawers and drawers of kunai in her room, all of which needed to be kept clean and sharp. Whenever she was deliberating anything, she would polish. It was productive but relaxing. She turned each blade over carefully in her hands, buffing out the scrapes and nicks and restoring them to their original gleam.

In three weeks time she would be married. There would be no turning back. Her parents had made the deal, bartering away her freedom like she was cattle. She had always resented the requirement that she answer to them before she answer to herself. Usually, they had little interest in what she wanted and had a greater interest in what was best for their reputation or their prestige or their family tree. If she told her mother now that she did not want to be married, her complaint would be brushed away and written off as pre-wedding jitters.

She'd give them credit where credit was due, at least. They'd let her train to be a ninja, they'd let her use her earnings to buy her own apartment away from home, and they had interfered in her personal affairs very little when she was growing up. As long as she was healthy, studious, and well-respected, they never pried into her daily activities. But there was always the looming expectation that at a moment's notice, she would be home, and would behave as a loyal servant to the family.

She certainly had no right to complain. She was not a total puppet like Neji. Everything he had ever achieved was for the clan, by the clan. Any award or recognition he was given was a feather in the elders' caps. If he disobeyed he would be killed without mercy. Every step of the rest of his life was decided for him. She was far better off than he, and she knew it. But that didn't mean she had to be happy about this stupid engagement.

She had met her fiancé once, over a supervised dinner. He was reserved, like his family members, and staunchly unapproachable. She had attempted to broach topics on a myriad of subjects: weaponry, politics, the weather. The poor boy was incapable of producing more than three words about the weather. She supposed she would have to get a cat to keep her company, since clearly none of her new family members would rise to the occasion.

At least silence was a comfortable place for her. She had grown up trying to engage Neji Hyuga in conversation, which was a daunting task to even the most skilled conversationalists. She had grown quite adept at deciphering one-word answers.

She cursed herself for thinking of him again. She hadn't seen him since the night she had told him she was to be married. He had slipped out without a word while she had showered. Was he happy for her? Was he sad to be losing an easily accessible training partner? Friend? Lover? Did he even care at all?

Of course he would care, she chided herself. They had known each other forever, had gone to school together, had trained together, had fought together. Her life was once again about to change, so of course it would matter to him.

Just how much it would matter was a different question entirely.

Looking down, she realized she had run out of kunai. She had been polishing for hours, and the sun had already gone down. With nothing left to do, she lay her kunai gently into her dresser drawers and packed them neatly away. She wondered if she would be allowed to keep all of her weaponry at the Tomoyo estate. Somehow, she doubted it.

* * *

 **Updates will be posted every Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two weeks to go

Two weeks to go

Neji slowly stretched his muscles into various stances and positions, guiding his limbs into the movements he needs for his jutsus. Neji found this gentler pace to allow for greater attention to detail and smoothness in execution. It was also quite relaxing to begin a hard day's training; it lent him time for contemplation.

It's funny, between the two of them he always figured he would be the one married off first. The Hyuga elders had made it abundantly clear that his future was to wed some docile housewife and produce suitable children to be branded and forced into servitude. But somehow he always imagined Tenten living her life free, un-tethered, answering to no one. She rarely spoke about her family affairs to Neji, so he naively assumed there were no expectations placed upon her.

He wasn't sure what to say when she told him. Congratulations seemed too forced, too apathetic. Sympathy for her predicament would come off as cynical and rude. He didn't want her to think that he didn't care that she would be a smaller part of his life now, but he also didn't want her to think he disapproved of her getting married. So, he did the cowardly thing and ran, and had been avoiding her ever since.

Truth is, Neji wasn't sure what to feel. A part of him knew that the two of them were doomed from the start. His future was not his own, and one way or the other that would've caught up with them. It never stopped him from caring for her deeply, however. Tenten had stuck by Neji, through thick and thin, never giving up on him no matter how obstinate or rude he acted. Nothing could ever erase a bond like that. Nothing.

As he kept stretching his body, he became aware that he was being watched. It wasn't unusual for Neji to be observed while training, but he knew who was doing the watching today. His cousin had been hovering over him for several days. She was quite despondent when he declined attending Tenten's engagement party; he suspected she still harbored a grudge.

"Care to join today, or just to watch?" he said.

Neji waited patiently as Hinata's small form joined his in the slow, guided movements he had been practicing. She didn't speak, but merely copied Neji's movements in their entirety. She was sneaking glances at him every few seconds though, and it was starting to irritate him.

"Is there a reason you are stalking me, cousin?" Neji asked.

Hinata executed a flawless lunge before answering. "Can't cousins spend time training together?"

Her tone was guarded, diplomatic. She was testing the waters. Neji had always admired her ability to size up another person tactfully and efficiently. "This is just the first of many stalking that have happened of late. Have I done something to perturb you?"

Hinata sighed. "You didn't come to the party."

Ah hah. She _was_ still angry.

"That was my decision, Hinata. I had other things to attend to."

She quit following his movements and turned to leave. "I just think it would've meant a lot to Tenten had you been there."

He watched her as she retreated. Sometimes he wondered just how well she could read him, and especially just how much she knew about his personal life. She seemed awfully invested in his relationship with his teammate.

After all, she was _only_ his teammate.

* * *

Alas, hiding out in the Hyuga compound could only work for so long. He was in fact on a team that trains together, and so he found himself hesitantly trudging over to Team Guy's usual training ground. He wasn't sure how to approach Tenten. They hadn't talked in over a week—purely his fault, he knew, hence the apprehension. He figured he'd just act as if everything was normal and hope for the best.

When Neji arrived at his destination, he was unsurprised to find Lee and Guy extolling the virtues of youth while performing push-ups at a speed no mortal could match. He glanced around, searching to see if Tenten had appeared yet. Instead of laying eyes on the familiar buns he associated with Tenten, he was startled to discover a face he'd never seen before. There was another girl in the clearing here, giggling as she observed Guy and Lee's antics. She was several inches taller than Tenten, with chin-length auburn hair and striking green eyes. Her hands were wrapped in padded gloves and her feet were clad in sturdy training boots.

"Neji! You are here!" Lee shouted, emerging from his exercise fervor. "Come meet our most youthful new teammate!"

The new girl smiled and gave him a slight wave. New teammate? How could she be a new teammate?

"What about Tenten?" Neji asked.

Guy halted his push-ups to address Neji. "Tenten won't be a part of this team anymore now that she's moving and getting married. Didn't she tell you that?"

"Moving?"

"Yes, to the neighboring village. She won't be going on missions with us anymore."

Neji had not heard a word of this, from anyone. Even Hinata had not mentioned it, and she and Tenten were close friends. Now that it had been pointed out, it seemed rather obvious that Tenten would be leaving Konoha and giving up her ninja lifestyle. But it somehow just seemed…wrong. Neji could not imagine a Konoha without Tenten.

Without saying another word, he spun on his heel and stalked away from his green-spandex-clad teammates. He ignored their calling after him and walked on. He had business to attend to.

* * *

He found her finally, after hours of searching. When she didn't want to be found, she was a ghost. She sat underneath a great willow tree next to the pond where she had first kissed him. He wasn't sure if he should see that as a good sign.

"Tenten," he called out to her.

She visibly stiffened, but didn't turn around. He took in the curve of her shoulders, the hollow of her neck, the beauty of her skin reflecting in the sunlight. She never failed to take his breath away.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

He moved to sit next to her, but gave her a wide berth in case she was feeling volatile. "I'm sorry we haven't talked." He figured that was a start. He wasn't one to apologize often, and he hoped she accepted the olive branch he had just extended.

Instead of relaxing and facing him like he hoped, however, she drew into herself even more, pulling her legs to her chest. "What's there to talk about, really?"

"The fact that you're getting married. The fact that you're leaving the team. The fact that you're moving, and I don't want you to go." He surprised himself with that last statement. He had blurted it out involuntarily, but deep down he knew he meant it. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay and to train with him and to hold him and kiss him and tell him everything was alright, like she always does.

"Don't say that," Tenten replied, a tear starting to work its way stubbornly down her cheek.

"I mean it."

"Neji," she finally turned to face him. "Please don't come to the wedding."

He felt his heart sink. She was still going through with it then. "Sure?" he asked.

"Yes." She stumbled to her feet and sent him a watery smile. "Because if you're there, I'm not sure I'll be able to make it down the aisle."


	3. Chapter 3: One week to go

One Week to go

Tenten had never looked so ridiculous in her entire life. She was a small beanpole shrouded in a sea of white. The skirt of the dress had a radius of at least two feet, and weighed about the same as a full pack of weaponry. The sleeves ballooned from shoulder to wrist. She looked like a puffer fish trying to intimidate its enemies.

Her mother, her soon-to-be-mother-in-law, and various tailors nodded in approval as they took in the waist and shortened the hem. This dress was not of Tenten's choosing; apparently it had been passed down the Tomoyo line for generations, and she would be slandering the entire Tomoyo clan if she refused to wear it. They forbid any alterations other than the purely necessary (like length and width), so it's not like she could make it her own either. She will walk the aisle as a Pomeranian drowning in her own fur.

She had resigned herself to this fate, so she felt she shouldn't fuss. Neji made it very clear that he wanted her to stay, and she rejected him. She wasn't even sure why.

Maybe it was because she knew he wasn't rash like that. He never lets his feelings cloud his judgment, and once this all settled down he would realize how preposterous it would be for her to call off the wedding.

Beyond that, Tenten was just tired of not knowing her future. With Neji, she never knew if tomorrow was the day the clan married him off to some pristine bimbo she would never meet. They left so many things unspoken, it was hard to tell where they stood, ever. At least with the Tomoyo family, she knew that she was in it for the long haul. She would have stability; she would know who she was with and that they wouldn't up and leave her.

Then again, maybe, at this point, she was just making up excuses.

Her mother circled her one more time, taking in the dress in all its fluffy glory.

"You'll make a beautiful bride, Tenten," she said softly.

* * *

The week flew by in a blur. Tenten did as much as she could with her friends in Konoha, saying goodbye to each and every one of them before she left for good. She trained hard too, knowing that soon her rigorous training sessions would be limited. She trained with Lee and Guy, and even Hinata, Sakura, and Ino for a little while. She gave them as many tips on flinging weaponry as she could, knowing it was probably the last time she'd be able to do so.

Somehow, the week was now up.

Her mother insisted on getting her into bed early. She didn't want Tenten to have any bags under her eyes for the ceremony. It was probably for the best. If Tenten tried to stay awake she would only talk herself out of this decision and escape out the back door.

Her mother came to bid her goodnight for the first time since she was a child. Tenten was staying at home, not at her apartment. She would be polished and groomed tomorrow morning by her mother and female cousins, so it was best she stay close to home and within their reach.

"I am proud of your composure during this chaotic time, my dear," her mother said.

Tenten shrugged. She was trained to remain calm and collected in the most stressful of situations. Trying on dresses and compiling a guest list were hardly as difficult as taking out five armed shinobi with only a pair of hair ties (Lee still talked of that mission with awe in his voice; she was quite proud of that).

"I certainly was not as calm before my wedding to your father. I spent the night before wringing my hands and rearranging the flower centerpieces. I was convinced that daisies were far too generic. Imagine that!"

Wringing her hands and arranging flowers were two things Tenten had never done in her life, but she could understand her mother's feelings. Tenten was certainly unsure of the expectations that would be put upon her in her new household. The Tomoyo clan had wanted to add a Konoha kunoichi to their family in order to strengthen their bloodline, but she didn't know if they would approve of her continuing her training and fighting.

"Now, Tenten, after the wedding there will be certain…expectations for you, as a wife…"

"Mom!" Tenten screeched, cutting her off before she could continue. "Mom, I know what you mean, and I assure you we do not need to have this conversation," she all but screamed.

Her mother's whole body sagged in relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Tenten crawled under the covers of her childhood bed and turned away from her mother. She just wanted to sleep and forget about the sex she would be having with some stranger the following evening.

Her mother stroked her hair and whispered a few final words before she left her to her rest. "I am proud of you Tenten. You have done right by our clan."

And while she had never much cared about doing right by her clan, it was still nice to hear her mother say.

* * *

 _"_ _Two hair ties, hm?" Neji says, smiling down at me._

 _"_ _Cross my heart and hope to die, that was all I had on me, and these guys were loaded with kunai and shiruken and katanas. I would've sworn I was a goner," I grin back._

 _He looks me in the eye, sizing me up, analyzing me like he always does. I don't even notice his silent scrutiny anymore. It's just a part of being with him. He finally replies._

 _"_ _I would expect nothing but victory from you."_

 _I am taken aback. He rarely ever voices compliments to me, and he definitely has never shown such confidence in my abilities. He is a man of few words, choosing to save his comments for constructive criticism only._

 _"_ _Well, thanks, Neji," I say._

 _He leans in closer, and my heart starts beating rapidly, like it always does when he kisses me. We've stolen kisses and embraces here and there since the day I made the first move at the pond, but it never ceases to make my pulse pound._

 _He's grown bold in his advances of late. Instead of the previous quick pecks and brief touches, he lingers. His fingers find my face and draw me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his torso to steady myself._

 _"_ _I need to get home," I tell him between making out._

 _"_ _Do you though?" he smirks, moving his fingers down to my waist and holding me against him. I lose my train of thought entirely as he does his best to change my mind. Neji always gets what he wants, and now he has yet another way of persuading me to bend to his will. And damn, is he persuasive._

 _"_ _You could come with," I say. He pulls back then, looking me dead in the eyes. "Are you sure that's what you want, Tenten?"_

 _I love it when he says my name. Rarely do we need to acknowledge each other by anything more than "hey." Hearing my name from his lips is a luxury._

 _"_ _Yes," I whisper._

 _His eyes smolder. He wants it too, I can feel it. We haven't discussed where this is going, what we're doing, or how we plan to continue, but he wants me and I want him, so what does it really matter?_

 _I take his hand and slowly guide him towards my place, letting him take his time to process what is about to happen. I'm nervous, of course, but I trust him. I trust him with my life._

Tenten woke in a cold sweat. It was early. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the birds were awake. She could hear a mourning dove cooing gently outside her window. She lay motionless on the bed, letting the slow burn of the dream peter out. She could remember how his hands felt against her skin for the first time. She could remember how it felt to lose herself in him. She breathed deep, and when she exhaled she imagined all of those feelings and memories leaving her body in one fell swoop.

Today was the wedding. She could have no more thoughts of what might've been, and so she resigned herself to being an obedient porcelain doll for the day.


	4. Chapter 4: The day of

The Day Of

Neji knew why the town was abuzz. He knew why Hinata's ceremonial kimono had been pulled out of storage. He knew why the Yamanaka's flower shop was closed and why Guy had cancelled training for the day. He knew, but he was trying very hard not to think about it.

It was bad enough that he was about to lose her, but now he had been forbidden from attending the farewell ceremony. He had been witness to all her crowning achievements. All the major milestones in her life had been with him by her side, and the fact that he was going to miss out on this one tugged at his heartstrings.

He loved her. He wasn't sure why he hadn't admitted it to himself until she was torn from his grasp. He supposed he had always taken her presence a little bit for granted. When he wanted companionship, she was there. When he wanted a training partner, she was there. When he wanted sex, she wouldn't turn him away.

She was turning him away now.

So, he stewed. He sat in the Hyuga gardens, surrounded by blooms exploding with color, reaching towards the sunlight, tall and proud. The flowers almost glittered with vibrant energy. Here he was, dark, brooding, pale, and washed out. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

The sun was reaching the middle of the sky, signifying midday and the start of the ceremony. Neji banished that thought, choosing instead to distract himself by reviewing the proper stages of throwing a kunai with perfect aim. But then he remembered who taught him that trick and he lost progress entirely.

It was Hinata who finally approached him. She was a lovely sight, clad in her finest, hair swept up and framing her face beautifully, surrounded by the garden's splendor. She would make an exquisite bride someday, Neji thought.

"Cousin, are you not coming?" she asked.

"Tenten wishes me to stay home," Neji replied.

Hinata looked quite put out at his words. She extended herself to her full height, lifted her chin, and glared at him defiantly.

"Neji, you are an idiot," she said unflinchingly.

She had grown quite a bit. He remembered the days when she would cower in his presence, afraid to incur his wrath, jumping at the slightest hint of conflict. He remembered beating her half to death at the chunin exams, a memory that still haunted him. He wasn't sure when she became this commanding presence, but she was certainly not afraid of him now. Very few had insulted Neji in such a blunt manner.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Neji, Tenten is not happy. She is doing what she thinks she must. I know what you two do together, and I know that Tenten would not give herself away to you if she did not love you with all her heart. She will be miserable living away from Konoha with a man that is not you, so pull yourself together and take a stand for her."

Neji was speechless. Hinata continued to stare him down, and he had a feeling she would not take no for an answer. Besides, he had no argument. There was nothing he could say to refute anything Hinata had just said. Just as Tenten was miserable, so would he be miserable without her.

"What time does the ceremony start?" he asked.

* * *

Tenten was, by the definition of her mother, ready. Her hair was done, her dress was on, and she was in position to walk down the aisle. She clutched a bouquet of lilies tightly, afraid that if she dropped it she would not be able to bend over in the heinous dress she had been squeezed into. She would be a free woman for less than ten minutes more.

Her father would not be walking with her. He had offered, but she had refused. She didn't want to think of this as being given away by her parents. She did not want to resent them for the rest of her life. No, this had to be of her own volition. She would never forgive herself if it was not she alone who made it down that aisle.

The day was beautiful at least. It had cooled in temperature from the oppressive heat of the last few weeks, but the sun was still bathing the town in brightness. She tried to focus on that.

"It's time, Tenten."

The doors of the hall opened, and a sea of eyes came to rest on her quaking form.

One foot in front of the other, Tenten, you can do this.

The first step was hard. She blamed it on the ridiculous heeled slippers she had been forced into. Her legs wobbled a bit, but she stayed upright. The second step went a little easier, the third easier than that, and then she was moving forward.

She looked down at the floor in front of her feet, not at the man she was walking towards. She was intent on not tripping. One foot over the other.

She felt their gaze, of course. Half the town had been invited, and they gawked at her unapologetically. She knew, scattered throughout the masses, were Lee and Guy, Sakura and Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto. They were here for her, even if she could not see them with her own eyes. She took a deep breath and lifted her gaze from the floor. She had to face her fate.

She did not see what she expected. Her eyes slid right over the awkward form of her betrothed at the altar and to the man seated in the third row, looking at her as if she were the only woman in the world.

Neji.

He had come, even though she had asked him not to. She was honestly a little relieved. It meant that she mattered to him.

Now, all the frustration and longing and loneliness that had gathered inside her for weeks bubbled to the surface. Everything she had forced herself not to feel was suddenly felt in its entirety. The dam had broken.

Of course she didn't want to get married to this loser. He was boring, and quieter even than Neji, and completely unattractive to her. And his family was sour and unpleasant.

She had poured all of her time and energy into becoming a kunoichi; it's what she had always wanted to do. It's the life she lived and breathed, and like hell would she give it up for a man.

She had invested years into her relationship with Neji. She had coaxed him slowly but surely into loving her, and she _was not_ willing to give that up.

She stopped walking. The audience began to murmur. Her mother locked eyes with her, silently begging her to finish what she had started.

"This isn't right," she whispered, then turned on her heel and swiftly exited the hall.


	5. Chapter 5: The Week After

**The Week After**

Tenten was sure her mother was never going to forgive her. She had undoubtedly embarrassed her clan, dishonoring them in a very public spectacle. It would be the talk of the town for weeks.

The Tomoyo clan, insulted immensely by Tenten's abandonment, had packed up and gone home, washing their hands of Konoha completely. She doubted they would ever return to Konoha for anything. She didn't really regret that part.

But she did regret disappointing her mother, so she marched back home a few days later to at least apologize, if not make amends.

Her mother was drinking when Tenten found her. Her mother never drank during daylight hours. It wasn't a good sign.

"Mother," Tenten said, grabbing her attention.

The woman sighed and moved over on the couch so Tenten could sit beside her. Tenten settled gingerly, trying not to trigger any yelling or fighting. Tenten hadn't stopped walking after leaving the wedding hall; she had headed out into the town and all the way back to her dinky little apartment. This was the first time she had seen her mother since.

"Mother, I just want to say that I'm sorry." When Tenten didn't receive any reaction, she continued. "I can't say I'm sorry for what I did, because I had to do it. But I am sorry that I dishonored you, and our whole family. You don't deserve that."

Her mother sighed at this. She took another sip of her drink and reclined back on the couch. "I'm not surprised by your actions, Tenten. I should've known that we could never weigh you down."

This was worse than yelling. Her mother had admitted defeat. Tenten had never seen her mother resign herself to anything. She always got what she wanted, no matter the methods. "But, mother, truly, I-"

"Tenten, you have nothing to apologize for."

At Tenten's look of complete shock, her mother threw back her head and chortled. Tenten had never seen her mother chortle. "Tenten, you are so much like me. You have a drive to do what you want to do, damn the consequences. I cannot fault you for the qualities I passed down to you."

Tenten was still at a loss.

"When I married your father, it was because that was what I wanted. I set my eyes on him and I pounced. There was no way that poor man was weaseling his way out of that engagement. And I did the same to you. I saw what I wanted to happen, and I made it so. But you, like me, will never accept the things you cannot change. You will change them anyways."

Tenten was floored. Her mother had never been so candid with her, had never revealed so much of herself to her, and had never given any indication that she saw herself in Tenten at all.

Tenten's mother scooted over on the couch and wrapped her arm around her daughter. "You've made a right mess of things, I will have you know. But luckily, I'm very good at cleaning."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, her mother's arm still around her, and Tenten felt herself very lucky to be anything like the powerhouse her mother truly was.

* * *

Neji was waiting outside her door when she arrived home. He had been in a particularly good mood the past few days, and she wanted to capitalize on his happy demeanor.

Only later that night, after clothes had been shed and lights turned off, did they speak.

"Hinata was right, you know," Tenten said.

Neji gave a soft laugh. "She usually is. You know, she was the one who convinced me to go to the ceremony."

"She was the first one to point out to me that I was truly miserable."

"She was the one who convinced me I needed to take a stand for you."

"What, by showing up to the wedding and watching me get married? Suave."

Neji leaned over and kissed her. "Well, I had intended on standing up and objecting to your marriage, but _someone_ beat me to it," he said.

"I told you, if you were there, I wouldn't make it down the aisle."

Neji looked at her with admiration in his eyes. Tenten had taken control of her destiny, something Neji was working tirelessly to do.

"And you were right," he whispered in her ear. She curled into his side, and he tucked her into his arms. The night was cool, but their shared body heat fended off the chill. She was half asleep when Neji spoke again.

"I love you."

That was all she ever needed to hear.

* * *

 **And that's the end. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, or read the story. I know this chapter is a week early, but these two needed some closure. I hope you've enjoyed your reading experience. If you have any ideas for fics I could write next or want to request a piece, feel free to PM me. Have a phenomenal week!**


End file.
